Bregan D'aerthe
| members = 150 drow and goblinoids (1360s DR) 400 soldiers (250 in Menzoberranzan, 100 in Luskan) | memberstable = | memtableheader = | alignment = | races = Drow | memrefs = | allegiances = House Baenre | enemies = House Hunzrin, Jaezred Chaulssin | relrefs = | showmembers = yes | orgname = Bregan D'aerthe }} Bregan D'aerthe ( }}) was an elite drow mercenary and later mercantile group founded and led by Jarlaxle, primarily based in Menzoberranzan in the Underdark. Activities Bregan D'aerthe was primarily a mercenary and mercantile band. Members, both individuals and the band as a whole, were available for hire to the highest bidder. Bregan D'aerthe was involved in most conflicts in Menzoberranzan in one way or another. The band expanded to trade surface goods from the surface to Menzoberranzan and the Underdark. For example, traded Netherese artifacts to Menzoberranzan via Luskan. Bregan D'aerthe was also an information broker, willing to provide information for both sides of a conflict—for the right price. Its contacts reached even as far as the svirfneblin city of Blingdenstone. Bregan D'aerthe had a reputation that normally allowed its agents to skip lines. Its members were given "credit" — often they didn't need to pay because of the threat of retaliation from Bregan D'aerthe. Base of Operations Bregan D'aerthe's main headquarters were hidden in the Clawrift in Menzoberranzan. However, they had a number of smaller headquarters and hide-outs in many locations throughout Menzoberranan and Ched Nasad. The band established a presence on the surface in order to further the band's influence as well as trade for Menzoberranzan. In 1366 DR, it briefly had a surface base in Calimport. By 1377 DR, Bregan D'aerthe had developed a significant surface presence in Luskan and used Ship Kurth as its outward face. By 1483 DR, the drow agent Beniago, disguised as a human, was High Captain Kurth. Bregan D'aerthe headquarters in Luskan were underground in Illusk. There was a path that connected the base to Closeguard Isle and Ship Kurth. Jarlaxle had a private room in this base. of Waterdeep.]] Possessions Members of Bregan D'aerthe carried an insignia of the band that was widely recognized throughout the Underdark, including in Sschindylryn. Unlike a house insignia, the Bregan D'aerthe insignia did not always allow its bearer to levitate, however (although in 1484 DR, Braelin Janquay was able to use his insignia to do so ). Valas Hune had an upside-down cameo trinket of deep green jade that allowed him to send messages to his band when he touched it. Whether this trinket was the same as his insignia was unclear. In the late 15 century DR, the organization had acquired the Lantanese submarine Scarlet Marpenoth, which was employed as a secret base for Jarlaxle. Relationships Bregan D'aerthe enjoyed relative freedom from the Ruling Council, mostly because of its close relationship with House Baenre (of which Jarlaxle had in fact been born into). The relationship began with Matron Yvonnel Baenre but continued with her successors, Triel and later Quenthel Baenre. Jarlaxle also had a mutually beneficial relationship with his powerful brother, Gromph Baenre, Archmage of Menzoberranzan, who often used Jarlaxle to undermine their sisters' power. In the late fifteenth century DR, Bregan D'aerthe became concerned about the expansion of the Jaezred Chaulssin, viewing them as religious zealots and fearing that the group would draw away potential Bregan D'aerthe recruits. Among the houses of Menzoberranzan, Bregan D'aerthe was concerned about the fast growth of House Hunzrin, led by Matron Shakti Hunzrin. Although Jarlaxle was able to have a firm grip on most mercantile operations in the city, he failed to be able to reign in the growth of the Hunzrin's mercantile empire. History Founding Bregan D'aerthe was founded by the houseless rogue Jarlaxle, choosing to separate from the matriarchal drow society. It was built of mainly rogue drow males from destroyed houses of Menzoberranzan and Ched Nasad. It was widely employed by the ruling houses of Menzoberranzan, especially by House Baenre, which had the resources to hire the group regularly, particularly given that Jarlaxle himself was a Baenre. The group soon had an important role on major events at Menzoberranzan; for instance, it was hired by House Do'Urden to assist on the attack on the fifth house, House Hun'ett, and it played a significant role in the demise of House Do'Urden. 10th century DR Jarlaxle begins the organization slowly having Arathis Hune as his first Lieutenant. 11th century DR In 1018 DR Jarlaxle and Arathis Hune took part on a raid of House Simfray and were paid to acquire Zaknafein Simfray as a weaponsmaster for House Do'Urden and patron for Malice Do'Urden. From time to time Zaknafein Do'Urden was later used in other Bregan D'aerthe operations. Through mercenary opportunities in house to house infighting - the opportunity to acquire houseless rogues for the organization results in doubled membership by 1118 DR. The rise in membership and demonstrated effectiveness of the band afforded it more respect and fear amongst matron mothers of the city. In order to protect the organization during this delicate time Jarlaxle chose to stay in Menzoberranzan and send Arathis Hune on jobs in Ched Nessad when required. For the first time ever the band has a castoff priestess as a part of its resources. 12th Century DR In 1118 DR Year of the False Bargain, Jarlaxle celebrated 15 decades of Bregan D'aerthe but particularly the previous 100 years of growth. Conflicts and jealousy ensued as did attention to one of the affiliates of the band Zaknafein Do'Urden. In order to keep internal tensions down Jarlaxle enlisted a young Kimmuriel Oblodra a position in the band as a second lieutenant. Conspiracy within the organization and from without by House Barrison Del'Armgo tests Jarlaxle's leadership and results in the death of Arathis Hune who had performed vital services of the organization. 14th century DR In 1358 DR, Bregan D'aerthe played a role in the drow attack on Mithral Hall. After the battle was over, the illithid advisor to Matron Yvonnel Baenre, Methil El-Viddenvelp, was believed dead. However, in truth he had been badly injured but was rescued by Bregan D'aerthe and brought back to the tunnels outside of the city, where he remained for more than a century, advising the band and serving as an object of study for Kimmuriel Oblodra, a psion and one of the band's leaders. Circa 1360 DR, House Xorlarrin hired Bregan D'aerthe to help protect the Lustrum mines. In 1366 DR, Bregan D'aerthe briefly expanded to a surface base in Calimport, in part due to the influence of Crenshinibon on Jarlaxle. The human Artemis Entreri helped the group make contacts in Calimport. That endeavor did not last long, but Bregan D'aerthe soon began looking for contacts in the northern city of Luskan. Their first contact was Morik the Rogue. By 1377 DR, Bregan D'aerthe had developed a significant surface presence in Luskan and used Ship Kurth as its outward face. During Jarlaxle and Artemis Entreri's exploits in the Bloodstone Lands (around 1368 DR), Kimmuriel increasingly took more command of Bregan D'aerthe while its main leader was gone. When Jarlaxle and Entreri departed that area, Bregan D'aerthe took Calihye, who had been Entreri's lover. What happened to her after that was unknown. In Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (game) (based in 1369 DR), Bregan D'aerthe acted in Ust Natha in connection with House Jae'llat and Deirex the lich. During the Siege of Menzoberranzan (1372-1373 DR), Bregan D'aerthe provided intelligence on the siege for city leaders. Jarlaxle, however, was not in the city at the time. Meanwhile, Bregan D'aerthe agent Valas Hune was investigating the Silence of Lolth, having been hired by Matron Mother Triel Baenre to escort Quenthel Baenre's expedition through the Underdark. In 1376-1377 DR Bregan D'aerthe played a role in the fall of the Host Tower of the Arcane in Luskan and the subsequent grapple for dominance between Captain Deudermont, who was supported by Waterdhavian nobles and the High Captains. They secured trade relations with Luskan during this incident, aligning with Ship Kurth. Jarlaxle later used that connection to make a deal with Marchion Elastul Raurym, opening trade with the city of Mirabar. 15th century DR In 1466 DR, Bregan D'aerthe, at the bequest of Jarlaxle, assaulted Draygo Quick's compound in Gloomwrought in the Shadowfell to free his prisoners: Drizzt Do'Urden and the petrified Dahlia Sin'felle and Artemis Entreri. In 1469 DR, Draygo Quick was continuing to work with Bregan D'aerthe; Kimmuriel Oblodra had agreed to share information he gathered from working with the illithids in return for forgiveness for the assault on Quick's home. Bregan D'aerthe had made strong headway in Luskan. By 1483 DR, the drow agent Beniago, disguised as a human, was High Captain Kurth. Bregan D'aerthe also had its eyes set on the city of Neverwinter. It retained a number of agents in the city in order to maintain an understanding of the forces at play and pounce on an opportunity for profit, should it arise. In 1484 DR, Bregan D'aerthe was hired by Matron Mother Quenthel Baenre to clean up House Do'Urden in Menzoberranzan, as well as to make up the garrison for that house. For a brief time, two-thirds of the members of Bregan D'aerthe were serving in the garrison, until Jarlaxle began swapping them out and sending them back to Luskan. Jarlaxle was assigned the title of Captain of the Guard, although he bribed Gromph Baenre with psionics lessons from Kimmuriel to get out of his duties and escape the city. Members Most of the band's members were males from destroyed houses, primarily fighters, thieves, and mages, with very few members having clerical powers. Although the band had quite a large number of non-drow members (particularly hobgoblins and bugbears), only drow members could achieve the highest ranks. Leadership After the debacle with Crenshinabon in 1366 DR, Jarlaxle left the organization in the capable hands of his trusted lieutenant Kimmuriel Oblodra and adventured on the surface with Artemis Entreri. Kimmuriel longed for a time when he could return to his lieutenant status and let Jarlaxle take over again, allowing him to return to his personal psionic studies. Some time after his adventures in the Bloodstone Lands, Jarlaxle returned and resumed his throne as leader of Bregan D'aerthe, still working in the shadows of society to establish trade and profits from the surface world, particularly in Luskan. Kimmuriel was still his second and was frequently the public face of dealings with the mercenary band while Jarlaxle ran off adventuring on the surface with Athrogate and others. Kimmuriel was, however, given the power to overrule Jarlaxle if he felt his master's involvement in matters of the surface world threatened the organisation as a whole. As time went on (by 1463 DR, Kimmuriel became widely understood as the band's leader, and indeed Jarlaxle undertook missions for Kimmuriel and paid him for the services of Bregan D'aerthe when he wished to use the band for personal missions. However, by 1484 DR, with Kimmuriel away at an illithids' hive, Jarlaxle was once again seen as an equal co-leader with Kimmuriel. After the expansion of Bregan D'aerthe, it was broken up into a number of cells led by lieutenants of equal standing, each of whom was given jurisdiction over an area of interest for the group. The cells were, for the most part, independent, although they still gave allegiance to Jarlaxle and Kimmuriel. For example, Beniago was the lieutenant largely responsible for Luskan. Notable Members ;Drow: * Jarlaxle, founder. * Arathis Hune, First lieutenant, Assassin, and operative to Ched Nessad. Killed 1118 DR * Kimmuriel Oblodra, co-leader and later primary leader, psionicist. * Rai-guy Bondalek (killed), lieutenant, mage/cleric * M'tarl (killed), lieutenant. * Vierna Do'Urden, known as "Noamuth Lil" (the Wanderer), the band's only known priestess. *Dinin Do'Urden (turned into drider, killed). * Valas Hune, scout and lieutenant. * Berg'inyon Baenre. * Beniago Baenre, lieutenant disguised as a human in Luskan. * Ak'hafta (killed). * Iftuu (killed). * Mariv. * Braelin Janquay, one of Bregan D'aerthe's most promising scouts, who discovered Regis's true identity. * Ash'ala Melarn, not a member, but rather an informant regarding the activities of House Melarn (Menzoberranzan) R.A. Salvatore (September 2018) ''Timeless'''' (Wizards of the Coast) pp 353-356 ISBN 0-0626855-96'' ;Non-drow; * Artemis Entreri, honorary human member (although it was doubtful he would have named himself a member at any point). * Morik the Rogue, human agent in Luskan. * Sharlotta Vespers, honorary human lieutenant in Calimport. * Methil El-Viddenvelp, illithid. * Athrogate, honorary dwarf member. He went on missions for Jarlaxle. Appendix Notes The pronunciation of Bregan D'aerthe was given as "BREY-gan (rhymes with GRAY-gan) DARE-the (th as in theater)." Appearances ;Novels and short stories: * Homeland * Exile * The Legacy * Starless Night * Siege of Darkness * The Silent Blade * Spine of the World * Servant of the Shard * "Empty Joys" in The Best of the Realms and The Collected Stories: The Legend of Drizzt Anthology * Promise of the Witch-King * Road of the Patriarch * Daughter of the Drow (mentioned) * Sword of the Gods: Spinner of Lies (minor) * Dissolution (minor) * Condemnation (mentioned) * Annihilation (minor) * The Pirate King * Gauntlgrym * Charon's Claw (mentioned) * The Last Threshold * The Companions (minor) * Night of the Hunter * Rise of the King * Vengeance of the Iron Dwarf * Timeless * Boundless ;Computer games: * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn * Neverwinter ;Sourcebooks: * Drizzt Do'Urden's Guide to the Underdark (mentioned) * Menzoberranzan (boxed set) * Underdark (mentioned) * Menzoberranzan: City of Intrigue * Neverwinter Campaign Setting ;Other: * A Reader's Guide to R. A. Salvatore's the Legend of Drizzt References de:Bregan D'aerthe Category:Mercenary companies Category:Organizations Category:Organizations in the Clawrift Category:Organizations in Duthcloim Category:Organizations in Menzoberranzan Category:Organizations in the Upperdark Category:Organizations in the Northdark Category:Organizations in the Underdark Category:Organizations in Luskan Category:Organizations in Neverwinter Category:Organizations on the Sword Coast North Category:Organizations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Organizations in Calimport Category:Organizations in Calimshan Category:Organizations in the Lands of Intrigue Category:Organizations in West Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril